


Praise

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith leader, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), shy lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Fit this somewhere during Voltron when Keith's the leader - perhaps after Kuron!





	Praise

“Hey Lance,”

Keith calls approaching him just as the rest of the team leaves the hangar, laughing and praising each other for their success.

Lance turns a little to him, catches his team leader taking his helmet off and it sends off warnings through his brain.

“What up mullet?” he says to divert his mind, to stop that boiling sensation from spreading further.

Keith seems a little startled by his reaction, just a fraction of hesitation before he lifts his hand and pats Lance on the shoulder, a gesture that sends Lance’s chest into a state of frenzy that almost chokes him.

 _“Hum…_ you did good today,” Keith praises, his eyes firm and soft and Lance feels like he can just float in those galaxies forever. “Good job.”

And Lance is too stunned to reply, mouth agape, heart pounding in his ears and heat beginning to colour his face, ears and neck.

Keith’s hand is still on his shoulder, light and sending shivers of electricity through Lance’s body that he almost can’t hide his want to lean into it.

“Right,” Keith continues clearing his throat and removing his hand, pretending to adjust his helmet under his arm. His eyes look everywhere but Lance now, his flush a little rosier than before and he points to the hangar door, clears his throat again. “I’m gonna go change now.”

And still Lance can’t come up with a reply, too distracted by the way Keith bites his lips a little before exhaling, giving a curt nod with his head and then spun on his heels, quickly marching out the hangar without another word or expecting a word in return.

The doors close with a quiet _swoosh_ that bangs loudly in the hangar, Keith’s presence lingering behind through the touch on Lance’s shoulder.

He slowly reaches up with his hand and touches that spot gingerly, his insides making that peculiar dance of them that always weakens his legs and open butterflies wings on his stomach.

And as he casts another glance at the door where Keith disappeared, Lance’s lips split into a smile. Warmth spreads through him in waves of elation and Keith's words echo through his head, giving a new vigour to Lance's mood, a new energy to his effort.

A new flutter to his heartbeat.

And all because of Keith's praise.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
